we don't need nothing except each other
by Xelly-chan
Summary: i'll be here waiting for you, and my ruined pieces will match up with yours and we'll call it home. (a/n: now a loose 'verse)
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Inuyasha  
Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
Word Count: 1334  
Warnings: somnophilia, brief discussion of war, mild ooc-ness.

Summary: i'll be here waiting for you, and my ruined pieces will match up yours and we'll call it home.

Notes: this started as something, then it became something completely different, only to end as something else

* * *

He kneels at her feet and pours poetry into her cupped palms.

He holds her hands in his, small and pale gold enveloped in his own large and calloused hands, presses his lips to the blue veins visible under the papery skin of her wrists, and whispers her name. It tastes like the sun and it burns like water in his lungs, and as he breathes in the scent of her skin, clean and bright and pure, he imagines her name etching itself on his ribs, sufficing into his bloodstream and filling him up with nothing but her.

"Kagome, Kagome," he says,

"Only you," he says, "only you."

( _It's a promise and it's a declaration and it's poetry and it's all that he has to give._ )

Still cupping her hands, he leans up, throat vulnerable and bare and if she was awake she'd see the tremble in his pulse, but she isn't, so he brushes his lips over the corner of her eye. Light and barely there, it's not enough so he does it again, brushing his lips against the curve of her jaw, again under her chin, the tip of her nose, forehead. Her neck, graceful and relaxed. Peeking collar bones, delicate porcelain. He wants to paint his devotion into her skin, wants to place his sign his very soul to her's, a mark of his own in the shape of claws and teeth and fingerprints and perspiration and scent, but he can't, so he presses one final kiss to her lips, lingering there.

And he's pulling away, slow and painful as if he's pulling an arrowhead from his flesh, fingertips and claws skirting over hers until finally-an eternity comprised inside one precious joyless moment- he slips away, standing tall and weary over her, still resting so sweetly tucked in the roots of a towering tree at the edge of the forest. A sighing wind blows through the clearing, swaying through strong ancient limbs, the dappled light filtering through leaves plays with shadows over her beautiful face, and Sesshoumaru is gone.

 **xxx**

 _you left me. you left me behind and i waited for you and you never came and i was alone._

 _i came back. i could not stay._

 _did you want to? if you could have, would you have? would you have stayed with me?_

 _…_ _.Always. Forever._

 **xxx**

In the years that are all but uncountable, his recollection of the centuries are vague; sights, scents, sounds dissolved in a swirl of memory, he remembers the day he saw her in an unnamed coastal town with perfect, flinching, clarity.

She is beautiful.

White lace whips around her bare ankles, black hair streaming behind her in the sea scented wind as she gazes at the waves crashing the jagged toothed shore in a bacchanalian fit. A red ribbon decorates her throat. She looks healthy, pure and untouched as the day he left her sleeping at the edge of the forest. The purity of her soul shines out from beneath her skin-still golden and smooth- reaching out around her and even from where he stands, Sesshoumaru can feel the lingering echo of her warmth and love against his own soul. Underneath the overcast sky with its thick scrim of dishwater color clouds, Kagome glows.

( _And like the coward he never knew he was, Sesshoumaru flees._ )

 **xxx**

The War ( _one of many and indistinguishable from the rest_ ) has taken much out of the men laying dull eyed and sallow in the barracks. Too much. It has no choice but to take the owed difference out from the few youkai left. At his back, a wolf youkai he knew from another place and another time lets out a phlegmy, rattling cough.

"Fuck," says Kouga. He is hunching over, the notches of his spine digging to Sesshoumaru's back, transmitting every wracking jolt. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What fucking shit." He wipes the spittle from his lips, quirked in a bitter deprecating smile, doesn't bother straightening, just lays his rifle on the stained cot and twists his hands restlessly from where they dangle between his knees.

He doesn't know why he says it, but he does. Maybe the shrapnel from the mine did more damage to his skull than the human army surgeon could find. Sesshomaru says, "I saw her, and I was afraid, and I sent her away. It was all I could do."

"Who?"

"Kagome."

Sesshoumaru feels Kouga twitch, whether in shock or anger or something else, he can not tell. The air is too foul with death and rot and iron. He's gone numb to everything. A long moment passes before Kouga says simply, "Oh. That's good."

Another long moment goes by, then Kouga asks,"Is she still beautiful?"

Sesshoumaru doesn't hesitate when he replies, "Yes."

Kouga nods, pushing himself to stand on creaking, aching joints, hunched over and favoring his right side. "Then, I guess surviving would be a good idea." Painfully he leans down to scoop up his rifle. He sets the butt down on the hard packed ground, gripping the barrel with a white knuckled fist and, face strained and expression grim, begins to limp to the exit using the rifle as a makeshift cane.

Sesshoumaru doesn't bother to watch him go. He reaches inside his breast pocket, pulls out a scrap of red cloth, the pigment faded badly after centuries.

"Yes."

 **xxx**

 _i will ruin you. i will taint you and drag you down and you will be helpless because you are a child._

 _...okay. i don't mind, i made my choice and i'm ready._

 **xxx**

They meet again, finally ( _or perhaps for the first time as simply Sesshoumaru and Kagome, not as youkai and miko, not as past and future. Just Sesshoumaru and Kagome, no one and nothing else._ ) on a lonely bench next to a children's playground in the dying days of the last of autumn. It's been five hundred and twenty years since they've sat so close to each other.

"So," Kagome says, tucking a thick lock of hair behind her ear. The plain diamond stud there winks in the watery, grey light. "Are you done running?"

Sesshoumaru closes his eyes, tilts his face up to feel the cool breeze chap against his cheeks. He sighs, feeling old and foolish ( _he supposes that's nothing new_ ), his breath clouding his glasses with condensation. "I can not give you the things you deserve."

She shakes her head, smiling a small bemused smile. "All I want," she tells him, inching her small mitten covered hand towards his own bare hand, calloused and banded with scars. "all I've ever wanted was my silly run away dog. I don't need anything else."

Golden eyes open, Sesshoumaru turns to face Kagome, meeting silver. Their gazes hold each other. He sees his reflection in her eyes, his face lined with the years he's weathered. Though there isn't much, he can still pick out the proof his age. He drags his eyes over the whole her-the sweep of dark lashes against flushed cheeks, the plush bow of her mouth, her upturned nose, petite shoulders, slender calves- smooth and unmarred by time, and comes to a conclusion: he is mortal, and she is immortal. Youkai or not, human or not.

He threads his fingers with hers, her warmth seeping into the bones of him, his hardened hand fitting beautifully with hers. "What of eternity?" he asks quietly, admitting, "I cannot give you that."

Kagome tilts her head and smiles, black curls tumbling sweetly.

She brings up their clasped hands to her lips, presses poetry into his knuckles, a promise, a declaration, all that she has to give. "Then I'll give it to you."

 **xxx**

 _but i know you'd destroy yourself before you'd ever hurt me. so i'm not afraid, as long as you come back to me, i won't ever be afraid._

 _i am. wretchedly so. because i am already ruined._

 _don't be.i'll be here waiting for you, and my ruined pieces will match up with yours and we'll call it home._

* * *

Notes:side note on a bit that is hinted at but not fully explored in this: what if inuyoukai aged like dogs. Still long lived enough to span centuries (five even), but compared to other youkai species, they wear their age a little more noticeably. Something to explore another time. Or never. Banking on never.


	2. we killed no one in our insatiable quest

Fandom: Inuyasha  
Characters: Kagome Higurashi/Sesshoumaru  
Word Count: 1293  
Warnings: vague poorly written smut, mild d/s tones, poetry defilement, mild ooc-ness.

Summary: Kagome takes it all, wants it all, with glittering eyes, ravenous, leaving him fucked out and spent.

Notes: i needed to bump up the rating (on anothersite) to make my ocd go away. also, i'm embarrassingly enamored with the thought of Kagome-darling as a soft dom. i feel like no one takes advantage of her ability to corral dogs as well as she does. which is a tootin shame. Poetry excerpts from _Malaria_ by Paolo Ruffilli.

* * *

Kagome laughs, easy, cheeks flushed pretty and pink, sifting through Sesshoumaru's bangs fondly, knotting her fingers in silver strands, tugging playfully and leading his face between her thighs so she can ride his mouth. She hums and moans, bottom lip snagging between her teeth as he licks into her, hands on her hips tight enough to bruise, helpless and hanging on to the pace she sets. Her hips roll slow, all rough and dragging, and Sesshoumaru feels like he's drowning in a sea of nothing but her, nothing but Kagome, her scent and taste encompassing his whole world, the satin vice of her thighs tight around his ears, muffling the predawn scratchings of the italian countryside.

It's always like this, ever since she offered herself to him for the rest of the time he has left. She gives, and Sesshoumaru takes, and is taken sweetly; tongue, fingers, cock, all that he is, his everything, Kagome takes it all, wants it all, with glittering eyes, ravenous, leaving him fucked out and spent.

Her fingers tug sharply on his hair, forcing him to pull back, head tilted awkwardly, throat vulnerable. Plush lips quirk in a sly, teasing smile, the strands of his silver hair wound around her palm like a leash. "I can feel you thinking," she admonishes playfully. "I hope it's something important, if it's distracting you from this." Kagome tugs again, gentle and expansive as she gestures to herself with the hand holding the length of silver.

She's naked but for a sheer silk dressing gown, pushed open and pooling near her waist, pinned by her arms still in the sleeves when it had begun to slip off her shoulders. Perspiration beads her skin, flushed and lovely and shimmering, and Sesshoumaru watches, entranced, as a bead of sweat rolls down the column of her neck, lingering briefly at the delicate hollow of her collarbones, then to picking up momentum and slipping to the soft fold of her belly. Sesshoumaru darts forward and catches in on the tip of his tongue, following its path to the underside of her breast. Kagome giggles as he places fluttering kisses there, open mouthed and wet with just a hint of fang. Her other hand comes up to cup the back of his neck, scraping her nails over his nape as his mouth latches onto the sensitive tip of her breast, enveloping her nipple with insistent wet heat. Kagome moans around another soft laugh, pulling him closer to her breast as she leans back, forcing him along with her.

Sesshoumaru releases her with an obscene pop, flicking the tip of his tongue over her nipple one last time, and slips down to leave sloppy kisses along her sternum to her soft belly, murmuring against sweat damp skin, "You're the only one who drives me to distraction." He sucks a red little bite along the jutting curve of her hip bone, soothing the mark with a broad swipe of his tongue.

The hand on the back of his neck smooths down to his chest, leaving a trail of radiating warmth, embers under his skin igniting at her touch ( _and only hers_ ), and then she's pushing him down, his knees sinking deeper into the plush carpeting as he arches with a husky groan into the spark of purity at her fingertips.

His will becomes hers and no one knows it better than she.

Kagome twines his hair tighter around her palm, looping the remaining length of silver around his throat, a true leash and collar now (b _ut she has no need to bring him to heel- he has already yielded the sum of his- entire; complete; total; everything and anything-_ being _to her- to this fleeting, amaranthine epoch they have carved together_ ), and she smiles, slow and secretive, "Then let me redirect your attention."

Her free hand, hazed with the incandescence of purity, plays along her jutting hipbones, grazing his claws, then smooths her fingers down, down, down. Kagome spreads herself open, and Sesshoumaru sees her, all wet and soft and slick and wanting. She dips her slender fingers inside herself, impossibly hot, drenched, slick spilling down her thighs, then circles her clit, hips jolting with lazy insistence.

Pupils narrowing to near invisible slits, Sesshoumaru growls hungrily, his cock jumping in his half undone slacks. His markings, already deepened and dark, turn jagged, fur bristling over his cheeks. "You'll be the death of me," Sesshoumaru rasps, scratchy and hot and damp where his mouth hovers over her.

Kagome laughs, falling back into rumpled bed, yanking his hair sweetly. "And what a death it'll be," she tells him breathlessly, voice dissolving into a moan as he fucks her open and messy on his tongue.

 _to see oneself, to be seen  
to lay oneself bare  
to possess, if one is to be possessed_

She has him fuck her several more times with fingers and tongue, his fist around his cock to keep from coming as he ruts against the bed, her hip, between her thighs, slick with her wetness, before she pushes him down, tearing off his slacks, and fucks herself down, hard.

Strung out and desperate to be inside her, Sesshoumaru comes too early with a punched, painful expression twisting up his handsome face, making the faint lines at the corner of his eyes stand out, but Kagome just fucks him through his orgasm. His cock barely has time to soften before he's hard and aching again, holding onto her waist and tracing his hands over her ribs as she rides him.

And when they come again, together this time, Kagome kisses him, dirty and wet and full of gasping laughter.

 _but he thinks there must be something else  
red. of fever, of blood  
in the fire. of nails and lips._

After he finds Kagome on the balcony, propped against wrought iron railing, dressed in another silk robe, powder blue and draped temptingly above soft thighs Sesshoumaru knows are littered with his teeth marks. She has a tattered paperback of poetry dangling between her fingers, her index holding her place. The fresh, dewy nighttime breeze brings her scent to him, gentle and fragrant from a recent bath, and the faint scent of sex, of himself inside her.

It sends a shiver down his spine, possessiveness curling dark and ravenous low in his gut.

Unable to resist, he goes to her, wrapping strong arms around her waist, drawing her close to his firm chest, and buries his nose in her hair. Though he had been near her, beside her, inside her, in the back of his mind, coiling below even his unconscious and his instincts, there is an unnamed unsettled, skewered sensation; as if she, with that wistful and lovely face turned towards the dusky horizon, will melt away into motes of light before he can reach her and fly up to join the stars winking into the sky.

But she doesn't.

She lets her book drop and turns in his arms, resting her cool palms against his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat, steady and slow. Kagome stretches up to press a chaste kiss in the jewel-like hollow of his collar bones, murmuring, as if in response to his unspoken thoughts, "While we're here together, I won't go anywhere you can't follow."

Sesshoumaru tightens his hold on her, winding his left hand in thick black curls, still heavy and damp. "I was a fool," he tells her, "I wasted too many years needlessly."

Kagome says, "We still have centuries to spare." She places another kiss on his adams apple, forgiveness and an apology.

"Not enough."

"Then we'll make the remaining ones worth double the ones that have already passed us by."

 _there, pay forfeit  
speak, do, kiss  
Letter or last will?_


End file.
